Bake a Cake
Gumdramon went to the Mushroom Kingdom and he saw Mario floating down to E.Gadd Invention Luigi: Oh no! Gumdramon: Come on! He got he's Invention broken Gumdramon: E.Gadd, Mario, are you both alright? Wow, that's too bad. E.Gadd we're so sorry for you're Invention. E.Gadd: It's okay, this one is a Prototype. Luigi: Well, we should demonstrate your Invention, E.Gadd. E.Gadd: Ah, Luigi. It's great to see you. Mario: Hi, Luigi. And hello. somebody I don't know. Gumdramon: Mario, this is E.Gadd. You remember him, don't you? Mario: Really? I have? Gumdramon: What just happened to him? Luigi: Oh, I have an idea! Mario is very hungry that it's making him forget. Gumdramon: Well, I guess we should try... E.Gadd: It will, but I don't know. Gumdramon: First we find some food for him. E.Gadd: If Mario wants something I know who can make some. Follow me. Meanwhile Peach is baking a cake. Peach: There we go, Hope Mario will like it. She left E.Gadd: See, There's the Cake. Gumdramon: Wow, look at size of that. Mario: Wow, I like this cake. Luigi: Wait, isn't that cake belong to someone? He ate all the Cake Peach: Mario! You are all the Cake! Mario: You make some Spaghetti? Thank you, Somebody I don't know. Peach: What? You don't remember me!? He eating a Spaghetti Peach: Oh no, he forgot about me. Gumdramon: Sorry, Princess Peach. Peach: Oh, Gumdramon. Wonderful to see you. Gumdramon: Same here, we're sorry. Peach: It's quite alright, I'm sure Mario will be happy for my cake. Mario: Excuse me, Somebody I don't know. Are you gonna make more cake? Peach: Are you alright, Mario? Could you forgot about me? What's wrong with you? Mario: Do you have some Cake? I'm so hungry. Peach: Of course! He's hungry, that's why he didn't remember! Luigi: Well, we thought of that. Peach: Then let's make him full. E.Gadd: I hope it could. Gumdramon: But I thought Mario are you cake, Princess? Peach: I got more. Go to the Kitchen and make a Cake for him. They are baking a cake and they're done Peach: Here you go, Mario. Hope you like it. Mario: Thank you. He's eating all the Cake Mario: Thank you so much. But, aren't there any more cakes for me? They look down. Mario: Maybe, I find one from that pipe. Then he got stuck Mario: Oh, boy. I'm stuck. Peach: (Sign) He still didn't remember. I wonder what's wrong with him? Gumdramon: We don't know, we should get him out. They pull him out Gumdramon: You're okay now, Mario. Peach: Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. Why, just- just look at him! He doesn't remember who I am. Maybe Bowser must have drain his memories. Or- maybe he need something to eat. Or he's- he's sleepwalking and- and dreaming! Mario: Well, if I am dreaming- which I supposed I could be- I hope that I get to the point, where you can invite me to the castle, Peach. Peach: I know,. I hope someday, you- (Back) Mario, you remember my name! Mario: Of course, Princess. Luigi: What about E.Gadd? You remember E.Gadd don't you? Mario: E.Gadd, I'm so happy to see your Invention, one day. E.Gadd: Thank you. Mario: And even you, Somebody I don't know. Gumdramon: (Sigh) Well, at least you remember Peach and E.Gadd now.